Money in the Bank Cash-in Information
In 2012, the Money in the Bank 'concept was reworked and revised. Rather than simply being a normal title shot that a user could have at any time, the MitB holder could also take advantage of a champion who has just competed in a match. This page details the guidelines and past history of Money in the Bank since that change was made. ' ' -A Money in the Bank contract is valid from the event it was won until the corresponding event the next year. For example, if a contract is won at Epopmania IV, it is valid until Epopmania V, or if it is won at Summer Spectacular 2012 it is valid until Summer Spectacular 2013. ' ' -There are two ways of cashing in the Money in the Bank contract. These will henceforth be known as the “RVD method” and the “Edge method”. ' ' -The “RVD method” is when the holder announces in advance the title he or she will challenge for and the event the match will take place at. That match would then be added to the card of whichever event was chosen. ' ' -The “Edge method” is more complex but far more common and involves the Money in the Bank contract holder taking advantage of an already “wounded” Champion. ' ' -If somebody cashes in Money in the Bank after a match involving the holder of their selected title, a new topic is made and the challenger starts with whatever votes the Champion’s opponent had. The Champion starts with 0. For example: TheKnightOfNee, as UCA Champion, loses a title match to Chronic1000 7-6, making Chronic the new UCA Champion. At this point, JeffreyRaze cashes in his Money in the Bank contract on Chronic. Because Chronic's opponent, Nee, had 6 votes, JeffreyRaze starts the match with a 6-0 lead. ' ' -Cash-ins can be declared within six hours of an event ending to get the voting bonus, before or after. ' ' -If the MitB holder was competing in a match on the same card as the champion when they cashed in, their advantage is halved. ' ' -If the Champion was participating in a tag-team match, the number of votes the MitB holder starts with is divided by how many competitors were on the Champions’ team. In a normal tag match, it would be divided by 2, in a 3-on-3 tag match it would be decided by 3, etc. If the divided number is not whole, it rounds up or down to the nearest whole number. If the divided number is X.5, it rounds up. For example: TheKnightOfNee, as UCA Champion, teams with Sess and wins 9-8. JeffreyRaze cashes in his contract. The 8 votes they conceded would be halved, meaning the MitB holder would start the resulting title match with 4 votes. ' ' -In a multi-man match (a Triple Threat of Fatal Four-Way match, for example), the highest opponent score is used. For example: TheKnightOfNee, as UCA Champion, faces both Sess and Chronic1000 in a Triple Threat match. TheKnightOfNee gets 9 votes, Chronic1000 gets 7 and Sess gets 5. JeffreyRaze chooses this time to cash in. In this case, JeffreyRaze would start the match with 7 votes, because Chronic had the higher score of Nee’s two opponents. ' ' -In the event of an Edge-style cash-in, the match is held in a new topic and the normal rules apply (refer to the start of this document for more information). ' ' -The cash-in must be declared in the discussion topic or the topic of the event which they seek to take advantage of - preferably both. ' ' -Situations where the MitB holder chooses to cash in after the champion has just competed in a match with a stipulation that scores in something other than pure number of votes (e.g. a Boxing or Smash Bros. match) will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. ' ''' '''MitB Cash-Ins since 2012 JeffreyRaze cashed in on Maniac64© for the HW and IB titles after Summer Spectacular 2012 on 7/22/12 mcflubbin cashed in on GTM© for the Undisputed Title after GTM’s hardcore match with Korayashi on the 11/26/13 edition of Ruin Whiskey_Nick cashed in on GTM© for the Undisputed Title after GTM’s win over Korayashi in a Mudcage match at Ultimatum on 1/5/14 Sir Chris cashed in on Korayashi© for the Undisputed Title after Korayashi’s win over Stevie3V in an Inferno Match at Pandemonium on 3/14/15